Level 635
| blockers = | Other features = | score = 20,000 | boards = 1 | space = 65 | prevtype = jam | prev = 634 | nexttype = honey | next = 636 | prevtype2 = frosting | prev2 = 630 | nexttype2 = frosting | next2 = 639 }} Difficulty * It is impossible to create a color bomb/coloring candy in a quadrant board. * The bears are extremely hard to reach as they are covered with ice cubes and insolated from the main board. * Only 30 moves in a quadrant board with an abundant of ice cubes makes this level extremely hard to pass. * There are some wrapped candies in the ice cubes. Stars Strategy * The basic strategy to deal with the ice cubes is use special candies made by your own or from the cannons. * Plan your moves carefully. You should choose the special candies combination which can cause cascade to clear the ice cubes in other squares. In addition, you must let clear the blockers so that the candies can flow into the bottom in the squares. For example, combine striped candy and wrapped candy can sweep 3 rows (columns) of blockers in neighboring squares. Wrapped candies can help clear the ice cubes in the middle square. * The color bomb in the middle space always be useful when you open up the squares, because when the color bomb is triggered, the smashed candies can strip off the neighbor ice cubes one layer. * From move 28 to 22, two fish candies fall every two moves, so try to make a vertical match so that they fall in one column and can be mixed. However, if there is an opportunity to create a stripe or wrapped candy, do so, because two fish can only take out three squares, but a stripe or wrapped candy can take out more squares. * From move 21 onwards, you will get more special candies. Some priority targets: ** The rightmost column in the upper right quadrant, so that candies can fall from that direction. After this quadrant opens up, you should make matches there so the special candies fall there and you can use them to target blockers in the upper left quadrant. ** The top row of the upper left quadrant, so that candies can fall from that direction. *** Try to drop horizontal candies in the top row of the upper right quadrant, so you can activate it there. *** Try to combine stripe and wrapped candies in the upper right quadrant. *** Try to combine fish and vertical stripe candy so that hopefully it will activate in the left quadrants. ** Any row in the lower left quadrant, but concentrate on one row so that the blockers can be destroyed faster and candies fall faster there. But if you can manage to free the top row, a wrapped candy that blows up there can activate the color bomb in the middle. ** If you have a useless special candy (e.g. a vertical striped in the right quadrants when the blockers there have been mostly destroyed, or a wrapped candy in a clear area), try to combine it with a fish so that it hopelfully activates in a more useful place. Notes * = area of 1x2 bear. * = area of 2x4 bear. Elements Info Trivia * This level is counterpart of in Candy Crush Saga. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Frosting Levels Category:Levels with 21-30 moves Category:Coco Cream Sea Levels Category:1-Board Levels Category:Levels with two-layered Ice Cubes Category:Levels with four-layered Ice Cubes Category:Levels with five-layered Ice Cubes Category:Levels with six-layered Ice Cubes Category:5-Colour Levels Category:Levels with 61-70 spaces Category:Levels with Special Candies Category:Levels with Fish Candies Category:Levels with Striped Candies Category:Levels with Wrapped Candies Category:Levels with Color Bombs Category:Levels with Candy Cannons Category:Special candy flows Category:Insanely Hard Levels Category:Hard Levels (feature) Category:Quadrant levels